


The King's Jealousy

by Suryce



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Canon Non-Binary Character, Jealousy, Male/Non-binary, Non-binary/Non-binary, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryce/pseuds/Suryce
Summary: After saving the First, Tamrine enjoys a well-deserved rest with Urianger at his house, but not far from them also lives the Fae King, who might not appreciated seeing someone else having too much fun every night with their beloved sapling.





	The King's Jealousy

It wasn't particularly wise to play with the King's sapling right under their nose.

Their adorable sapling, Tamrine, the human with who King Titania had made their pact. The one who had defeated each Lightwarden and brought darkness back to the world, crowning Feo Ul King of the Fae in the process. The one they had supported every step of the way to their final victory, witnessed their every struggle, their every adventure. Even when Tamrine would forget about Feo Ul, they would watch over her and support her... after a little, delicious begging to make up for her forgetfulness if 'necessary'.

Their sapling had many allies besides the King, many other little branches who journeyed with them. Some of these little branches were hardly strangers to the Fae King, like the man who had made his home into their kingdom and learned their facetious ways with great seriousness. He was quite an amusing man in his own way, and kept the King's lonely subjects busy with his own tricks. But while it was one thing for him to profit off of the Fae lack of knowledge about human culture to trick them into supplying him with tea and biscuits he pretended to abhor, it was a completely different thing for him to share his bed with the King's beloved sapling almost every single night since Tamrine's condition had been cured and solved.

Oh, mind you, she had ab-so-lu-te-ly earned the vacation, and Feo Ul would never be the one to deny her well-earned rest to her graceful sapling. They were divinely glad to see her recover and enjoy her time wit her lover, reading books and playing around with the various Fae of the kingdom. But, it was progressively trying the King's patience to contemplate every night her beloved Tamrine giving herself to the pleasures of the flesh with another, barely a few malms away from the King's castle, almost right under their window if you will!

Every. Single. Night.

And the King's patience had ran out.  
And the King's jealousy had boiled over.

* * *

When Urianger came back to his house that evening after gathering some ingredients by himself, he quickly realized something was wrong.

His lover, the person he would make any sacrifice for, the person who had forgiven him several times for his machinations, entrusted her life to him with no hesitation despite his known lack of sincerity, the person who loved him despite it all, and who had made him loved again after he thought he would be mourning as far as his life would run. That person, Tamrine, was missing in the most suspicious of manner. He had left her as she was reading, devouring one of his many books. A book that was now laying on the ground as if it had suddenly been dropped, on the very spot he had last seen her.

Adventures were to Tamrine like countless starts in the night sky that she pursued tirelessly. It wasn't unusual for her to jump into action at a moment's notice. But, it was bizarre and worrying for her to not leave any trace of the surrounding aether. A 'scent' of sorts that she would know he would have no problem picking up. It was like she had properly vanished on the spot.

Like she had been taken away.

Despite being one of the most powerful human being in existence.

The way only Fae could.

The way only _one_ Fae could.

* * *

So Urianger made his way to the King's castle, comforted in his hunch by the constant giggling of the Fae, quite evidently amused by the one of a time event. A princess captured! Her husband coming to the rescue! Like a play unwrapping before their eyes. And like in any good tell, one couldn't reach the climax so quickly or easily, as the path ahead of him soon changed into a forest of thorns and tricks.

* * *

“O adorable, beloved sapling,” Feo Ul's voice sang with joy as she towered over the target of her devotion. “How good of you to let me take you into the night...”

The King's was twice as tall as her sapling, who was already fairly tall for a Mi'qote, and they held her close to their chest, almost like one would a doll or a pet, with the difference that Feo Ul's grasp was all mighty and inextricable. A feline could escape the arms of its owner if it so wanted, but Tamrine's feline agility was of no use to her in this situation. Even if she somehow evaded Feo Ul, it wouldn't help her make it out of their castle, its interior ever shifting to their will, taking the shape of imaginary forests with moving roots and vines that would make sure to lock her in place for the King's amusement.

Not that Tamrine really wanted to escape anyway. She had accepted the Fae's love and her possessiveness, her pure heart be blessed, and was, quite frankly, in the mood to be played with by a dominant partner. Additionally, she genuinely wanted to make up for the offense she had involuntary caused to Feo. So she let the King take possession of her clothes and her freedom of movement as vines gently but firmly took her to a bed big enough to host two Fae Kings, with divinely soft silky sheet of rainbow colors. Tamrine really couldn't help but purr under the touch of Feo Ul's proportionally thin yet objectively large fingers, as they stroked every inch of her body, exploring her, petting her.

Was this bliss what small animals felt under the caress of their owner? Tamrine wished she could spent the rest of her life feeling ever so vulnerable and safe in the warm and firm hands of the gigantic Fae King.

Her entire body had relaxed, except for one specific part that had gone as stiff as it possibly could under the sensations of such blissful physical comfort. The King had not even touched it yet, preferring to stroke Tamrine's black hair and ears, each pairs of her round cheeks, her tense muscles, and of course her small breasts and her ever tiny nipples and the dark aureolas surrounding them. Or so tiny they felt to the touch of Feo Ul's fingertips as they teased them, like cute little buttons. Oh the King's heart melted just from witnessing the red blush that overtook Tamrine's dark, freckled cheeks, and just as much to satisfy themself as her, Feo's fingers found their way to her captive's stiffness, slowly stroking it up and down, until the purr suddenly changed to a meowing moan, startling the King's heart, though they didn't let it show on their face.

But as the flames of desire burned on the monarch's heart, the red color of her butterfly wings grew even more incandescent, projecting an orange tint on the green and brown shades of the illusionary forest. Ah, how could Feo Ul blame anyone for wanting to bed their beautiful sapling every night. For wanting to make her moan and shiver. For taking her love and spilling their own onto her. But even so! But even more! This was all the more reason for the King's jealousy to burn like a thousand fires! And the more reason to feast on a sweet little revenge.

* * *

It is at this moment that Urianger successfully made his way into the royal bedroom of the castle, or maybe it would be more accurate to say he had been allowed entry. What he came to witness was the might of the Fae King, their regalia, the physical incarnation of their greed, power and sexual desire, formed into a large, stiff penis. Proportionally, it was on the small side of things for Feo Ul's kingly body, but compared to humans? It was absurdly, obscenely massive. There was no way it would safely fit inside inside the butthole the King seemed intent to put it into.

“O King Titania, pray refrain thy ardor.” Urianger called for Feo Ul's attention, his arms wide open and his voice booming. “Surely, thou wouldn't yearn to harm thy sapling with such hulking implement.”

The Fae brushed off the concern. Obviously, they weren't going to do any harm to Tamrine, such inane notion should have gone without saying. Feo Ul's feelings would never permit it and the King's law would never allow it. In the monarch's castle, their love shaped reality. The contradictions of their desires to both ravage and care for their beloved sapling were no matter. Feo Ul made the rules here, and the world of the castle would bend to their will. No lubrication, nor cleaning was necessary for Tamrine's naughty cavity. Human flesh was softened, and purified, and made as unbreakable as the King's own flesh with a mere thought from them, an effortless spell for details that were unbecoming to mention out loud to a monarch.

“Observe in silence.” And thus, yet another law was born and Urianger found himself unable to take another step, or say another word. “You may only writhe with envy...”

Feo Ul leaned onto Tamrine, not to align their bodies for penetration, not just yet, but instead to invite her to contemplate their overgrown sex. The awed expression on her face brought much pleasure to Feo. Sometimes their sapling was shameless in the most adorable of ways, wide-eyed and blushing over the sight of Feo's obscene, thick and veiny penis, her mouth slightly agape in wonder, baring her cute little fangs. And her reaction down there was not to be overlooked either, her small cock tensing up once more, making it clear to any observer that the idea of being railed by such a beast of a cock filled her with tense, eager anticipation.

But as much happiness this spectacle brought to Feo Ul and how much satisfaction they felt over Tamrine desiring them in front of her lover, a King would only settle for a complete, thorougly achieved victory. What a monarch desires, a monarch obtains. The time for sweet preliminaries and caresses had long run out in the face of perverse, pent-up revenge.

“Do you want it?” Feo Ul whispered to Tamrine, but their voice carried to Urianger purposefully.

A breathy, almost begging affirmation was all that came out of her mouth.

“Right here, right now?”

A nod, a breathless moan.

Feo Ul made their and Tamrine's bodies lay on their side, facing a still un-moving, expressionless Urianger. Hugging her from behind, the King aligned their impossibly-big dick with Tamrine tight butthole, and finally pushed.

A moan was pushed out of Tamrine's mouth as Feo's dick swiftly slipped through her rectum, somehow softly expanding it beyond any plausible extent, allowing her cavity to be filled with the Fae's girth. That moan was followed by silence as the Mi'qote tried to process the other-worldly pleasures and sensations of her body being reconfigured by an over-sized penis. Her entire body jolted when Feo started moving again, trembling as her insides shifted around the incredible dick that was slowly coming in and out of her, without quite ever letting go of the expanded ring of her anus.

Every movement of Feo was sending shivers through Tamrine's body, and she quickly realized that a lot of it came from her poor prostrate, crushed relentlessly by the pressure of the Fae's member. As unbreakable as her body was under the King's spell, she was subjected to every sensation that wasn't pain, every physical feeling that was leaving her breathless and addled with indescribable pleasure.

“I will increase the cadence.”

All Tamrine could do was nod with a pitiful moan in answer to Feo Ul's perfectly restrained singing voice, willingly surrendering herself to the intensity of their love. A love that asked to lash out still, so much more, so Feo did as they had announced, plowing into Tamrine's poor hole, quickly fucking her with abandon, but while still making sure that Urianger was appreciating the spectacle of their fornication. Not only did the King want to make a point of how much pleasure of the flesh the two were giving to each other, but they also expected the mage to be aroused by the obscene display, to be teared with jealousy as Feo Ul had been.

And sure enough, as much as Urianger attempted to keep an impassible expression as depraved happenings unfolded in front of him, the stiffness inside his clothes spoke volumes for him, unable as he was to hide anything like that to the master of this space. It made Feo Ul snicker to see this poised man betrayed by the meat of his own body. This petty revenge was the sweetest of delicacies to the Fae King. After savoring this feeling for a little moment, Feo nonetheless brought their attention back to their sapling, her beautiful disheveled hair, her mesmerizing drool staining the white sheet, her singing raspy breath.

One could've almost said she was enduring the torment of Feo Ul's overbearing fornication if not for the fact that Tamrine embraced it all. That's how she was, like a moth attracted to fire. She loved every second of being overpowered by the Fae King, by her beloved sapling. Feo Ul remembered all too well the masochistic joy Tamrine had felt begging them during their first visit in Il Mheg. No Fae was as depraved as this pure-hearted human. But that was all the more reason why Feo loved her.

All Fae that they were, Feo knew restraint, and knew that it is best to bring good things to a quick and climatic end. Their tender feelings for Tamrine told them they had played enough with her, prevented her from orgasming long enough. Feo let the flow go, unleashing both of their pleasures to an unstoppable climax. As Tamrine let out a long moan, her little cock jolted and let out a few streams of white cum without having been touched in a while, finally emptying herself all the fluid and the tension in her body. Feo Ul had been tempted to flood the inside of her body with thick, overflowing cum, but they decided to give it a rest in the end, and plunged into Tamrine's hole to bring themself to a cumless orgasm.

Tamrine let out a final, relieved moan when Feo Ul removed their dick from her insides, releasing her from all their spells. Neither of them moved much from the position that they fucked in, except Feo was now simply cuddling her into a well-deserved rest. They were soon joined by Urianger, who was finally allowed to move again, and the King cheekily allowed him to join them on the bed and to hug his lover from the other side. The mage had not gotten relieved his own pent-up sexual feelings, but he accepted this small tacit punishment for the Fae King. He simply brushed Tamrine's hair from her sweaty forehead, tenderly checking on her. The three of them spent a quiet night after that, sleeping soundly under the warm magical breeze flowing inside of the castle.

* * *

In the days that followed, it was Feo Ul who often came to visit Urianger's house and spent time with the two lovers in their everyday life. Many nights were also spent making love together, though at this point Urianger's bed was getting a little small for this, even when Feo Ul reduced their size. But they made do and Tamrine was happy. She couldn't have asked for a better rest, being loved and doted by these two. Whatever adventure awaited her next, she would be more than ready for it.


End file.
